A media player is hardware and/or software used to play video, audio, or other media. Many media players support an array of media formats, including audio and video files. Some media players focus only on audio or video and are known as audio players and video players, respectively. For example, audio music players play music in the form of MP3, WAV, AAC, or other file formats, and video players play movies, television shows, or other videos stored in MPEG, AVI, RealVideo, QuickTime, or other file formats. Some media players play both audio and video.